The present invention relates in general to a combination applicator and package, more particularly, to an applicator and package combination for a one-time application of shoe polish. The applicator and package combination of this invention provides for increased shelf life and ease of use over conventional applicators.
With the conventional polish applicator it is generally necessary to apply the polish from a large bottle or other container. The polish is typically a liquid and application to one's shoes requires care in order to avoid spills or stains.
Use of the container or bottle is particularly annoying for touch up requirements. When just a dab or quick swab of polish is required most would rather do without. However, in some professions the shoes are part of a uniform and neatness and appearance can often be a continuing requirement. Both the professional and the occasional user would benefit from an applicator that could be conveniently stored until needed and then applied with little mess and finally discarded.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an applicator and package combination having a sealed chamber or pocket for containing the applicator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an applicator and package combination that can be opened to provide access to an applicator without opening the sealed chamber or pocket.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an applicator and package combination including multiple sealed chambers. The sealed chambers or pockets provide for extended polish shelf life and access to the applicator with a minimum of mess.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an applicator and package combination that includes a swab and a holding or handle portion. The handle is accessible upon initially opening the package prior to breaking the seal of the chamber or pocket.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an applicator and package combination that includes an internal barrier or wall portion. The barrier or wall provides a seal against leakage of a flowable material such as shoe polish from a chamber or pocket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an applicator and package combination that is comprised of leaves and the leaves are sealed together in order to provide at least one sealed pocket or chamber in each package or envelope. The envelopes can be attached in strips of separable multiple envelopes for user convenience.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an applicator and package combination that includes a liquid absorbing, small pore and dense swab material. The swab shape preferrably allows different width application of the liquid, polish or other suitable flowable material.